


Getting to know the new guy

by Yuppu



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Brothel!Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trench Mouse can't quite stomach the newcomer at the brothel, Tool isn't too worried about him, but Barney feels the guy is starting to grow on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know the new guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/gifts).



> Written for a drabble meme on Tumblr, I had to write something where one character invited the other to something... and the brothel!verse was born before I knew how

Gunnar was still a newcomer at the brothel and yet his arrival had already robbed Trench Mouse of half his clientele and the Austrian was extremely unhappy and unnecessarily vocal about it with Tool and Barney.  
He would go on indefinitely about how little he trusted the youngster, how inexperienced and raw he was, how he did not bond with the three of them and he couldn’t let go of it to save his life.  
Neither Tool nor Barney shared this aversion towards the Swede. Mainly, Tool didn’t because he only serviced women and Gunnar only worked with men. Barney didn’t have anything against Gunnar because Gunnar _was_ inexperienced and a little rough around the edges, but he turned to Barney for advices and tips and he seemed to genuinely want to get in touch with him. Still, he was a little surprised when Gunnar called on their day off without apparent reason.  
“Is everything alright, kid?”  
“Uh, yeah, I just- how would you feel about coffee, Barney?”  
“… coffee with a client?” For a moment he paused, realising what was really going on. “… you mean coffee you and me.”  
“I meant coffee you and me.” Admitted Gunnar. “But if you don’t want to, I mean-”  
“No, I- I’d like that. Tonight, maybe?”  
“Sounds great. Seven at the Café du Mond?”  
“I’ll be there. See you tonight then.”  
Maybe, just maybe, Barney liked the new guy more than he initially thought.


End file.
